Mount Olympus
Mount Olympus is a major location in the 1997 Disney animated film Hercules and Dee Dee and the Man. It is here where the Olympian Gods reside and discuss important matters of mortal affairs, or just lounge around, eating ambrosia and drinking wine all day. Quote: {The camera opens in on a museum hallway featuring Greek statues and vases.} Narrator: Long ago, in the faraway land of ancient Greece, there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes. And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Hercules. Greek vase is shown with a picture of Hercules fighting a monster. Vase zooms in slowly But what is the measure of a true hero? Ah, that is what our story is- Thalia: Will you listen to him? He's makin' the story sound like some greek tragedy. Terpsichore: Lighten up, dude. Calliope: We'll take it from here, darling. Narrator: You go, girls {schematic picture of Olympus zooms in and turns into a real one. While the Muses still repeat their "ah's and yeah's", camera moves up the mountain slope,while it does, the movie title, HERCULES, is shown. Then camera goes inside, passes various chattering gods and finds baby Hercules} Hera: Hercules! Behave yourself. Smurfette: (appear) Huh? (she being strange) come in to play with the baby, too Zeus: Oh, look at this, look how cute he is... babbles at baby Hercules and he catches Zeus by index finger and lifts above his cradle and Smurfette look at her brother Hah! Oh, he's strong! Like his Dad, hmm? Hermes: (moving through a crowd of gods) Whoa! Excuse me! Hot stuff coming through! Excuse me one side, Ares. hands Hera a bundle of glowing flowers Hera: Why, Hermes, they're lovely Hermes: Yeah, you know, I had Orpheus do the arrangement. Isn't that too nutty? (flying closer to Zeus now) Fabulous party, you know, I haven't seen this much love in a room since Narcissus discovered himself! Hermes: And Smurfette for you. (As giving some flower for her.) Smurfette: You're quite welcome. is shown, staring into his mirror and making kissing sounds. Also, Baby Hercules gets one of Zeus' lightnings and plays with it Smurfette: WHAT!?! (her brother was touch Zeus's lighting) FATHER!!! Hera: Dear, keep those away from the baby. Zeus: Oh, he won't hurt himself. Let the kid have a little fun! Hercules tries to eat the lightning, gets zapped, and throws it away in frustration. Three gods jump away from its path, untill Athena hits it with her sword so it hits a pillar, which immediately reappears Garnet: That would explain... a LOT. *folds arms* Zeus: Oh, on behalf of my son, I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts. Smurfette: (whisper to her daddy's ears come closer to her) Hera: What about our gift, dear? Zeus: Well, let's see here.. we'll take, hmm, yes, a little cirrus, and, hmm, a touch of nimbostratus, and a dash of cumulus. moves his hand with a little pegasus-shaped cloud on it closer to baby Hercules, and the cloud turns out to be a baby pegasus. His name is Pegasus, and he's all yours, son. Hercules bonks his forehead against Baby Pegasus'. He whinnies and licks Hercules. They hug, letting all the gods sigh. Smurfette: Okay. Good Hercules. (Smurfette Claped her hands) Hera: Mind his head. Zeus: He's so tiny. Hercules tries to bite the medallion that hangs from his neck and then yawns My boy. My little Hercules. Smurfette: (Her being Smiled and hand over to her father, and kiss her brother's cheek), Be good little brother. Hades: (offscreen) How sentimental. moves to Hades fast after his voice is heard You know, I haven't been this choked up since I got a hunk of moussaka caught in my throat! Huh? gods look sternly at him So, is this an audience or a mosaic? Hey, how you doin'? Lookin' good. Nice dress. he is saying that, he moves from one god to another untill Zeus squeezes him in a hug. Zeus: So Hades, you finally made it. How are things in the Underworld? Hades (taking Zeus' hand off his shoulder): Well, they're just fine, you know, a little dark, a little gloomy, and as always, hey, full of dead people. What are you gonna do? Ah! Smurfette: What!? (being grabbed by her Uncle) Hey I don't need you to fight my fights for me. Hades (to Smurfette mocked in slow motion) YOU'RE A SLOB!!! '''(normal) There's the little sunspot, little smootchie. And here is a sucker for the little sucker, eh? (he weaves a sucker with skeleton head out of thin mist) Here you go. Ya just-- squeezes Hades' finger, and after some fight he gets away from the baby and Smurfette laughing Sheesh! Uh, powerful little tyke. Zeus (hugging Hades once again): Come on, Hades, don't be such a stiff, join the celebration! Hades (getting free from the hug again): Hey, love to, babe, but unlike you gods lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time gig You know, by the way, so charitably bestowed on me, Zeus, So.. can't. Love to, but can't. Sunset Shimmer: Okay. Zeus: You ought to slow down, you'll work yourself to death... Hah! work yourself to death! laughing Oh, I kill myself. Hades: If only, if only.. Smurfette (Wave her hand) Goodbye my uncle. Mythology '''Mount Olympus is the highest mountain in Greece, located in Thessaly. It was said to be the home of the Twelve Olympians, the principal gods in the Greek pantheon, who lived in crystal mansions. The shape of Olympus was formed by rain and wind, which produced an isolated tower almost 3,000 metres (9,800 ft) above the sea, which is only 18 kilometres (11 mi) away at Litochoro. Olympus has many peaks and an almost circular shape. The mountain has a circumference of 150 kilometres (93 mi), an average diameter of 26 kilometres (16 mi), and 500 square kilometres (190 sq mi) of area.6 To the northwest lies the Vlach village of Kokkinoplou. The Makryrema stream separates Olympus from the massif of Voulgara. The villages Petra, Vrontou and Dion lie to the northwest, while on the eastern side there is the town of Litochoro, where Enipeas bisects the massif of Olympus. On its southeastern side, the Ziliana gorge divides Mount Olympus from Kato Olympos (Lower Olympus), while on its southwestern foothills, there are the villages Sykaminea and Karya. The Agia Triada SparmouMonastery and the village Pythion lie to the west.7 Olympus' dry foothills are known as the Xirokampi, containing chaparral and animals up to wild boar. Further east, the plain of Dion is fertile and watered by the streams which originate on Olympus. History In antiquity, the Olympus massif forms the border between Thessaly and Macedon. The history of the surrounding area is consequently of interest in the context of the Rise of Macedon, the Chremonidean War and the Macedonian Wars during the 4th to 2nd centuries BC. In the period of the Ottoman Empire the mountain was a hiding place and base of operations for klephts and armatoloi.1 In Olympus, the second armatoliki was founded, led by Kara Michalis in 1489. The action of the klephts in Olympus led the Turks to visit their outrage on the klephts' ally-village of Milia (in the late 17th century), which they destroyed. In that period Livadi in Olympus became the seat of the armatoliki of Olympus and Western Macedonia, with their first renowned commander Panos Zidros. In the 18th century the Turks had to replace the armatoloi (who very often joined the klephts) with Moslem Albanian armatoloi who ravaged the countryside of Macedonia. However, Olympus' armatoloi, even after their capitulation to Ali Pasha, never ceased fighting on land and at sea. Among them who were active there and in nearby regions were Nikotsaras, Giorgakis Olympios and the legendary family of Lazaioi. In the early 20th century, even for some time after the liberation from the Ottoman Empire (1912), robbers were active in the region - the best known of them the notorious Giagoulas, while during the German invasion in 1941 the Greek army fought significant battles along with units of New Zealanders and Australians. During the German Occupation (1941 - 1944) the mountain was one of the centers of the Greek Resistance, while a little later the Greek Civil War (1946–49) started there, in Litochoro.13 Ancient and medieval sites Main article: History of Pieria (regional unit) The whole region of Pieria's Olympus was declared archaeological and historical site for the preservation of its monumental and historical character. Five km away from the sea is Dion, sacred city of the ancient Macedons, dedicated to Zeus and the Twelve Olympians. Its prosperity lasted from the 5th century B.C. to the 5th century A.D. The excavations, continuing since 1928, have revealed numerous findings of the Macedonian, the Hellenistic and the Roman period. Currently there is a unique archaeological park of 200 hectares, with the ancient town and the sacred places of worship, outside its walls. Many statues and other invaluable items are kept in the nearby Dion's archaeological museum.14 Pimblia and Leivithra, two other towns in Olympus' region, are related to Orpheus and the "Orphic" mysteries. According to a tradition Orpheus, son of Apollo and Calliope (one of the Muses), taught here the mystic ceremonies of worship of Dionysus (also known as Bacchus).15 By the sea, in a strategic position, at Macedonia's gates is located Platamon Castle, built between 7th and 10th century A.D. in the ancient town of Heracleia. To the north the ancient Pydna is located. Here, in 168 BC, the decisive battle between the Macedonians and the Romans took place. Between Pydna and Mount Olympus are a fortified bishops seat from the Bycantine period called Louloudies and the Makedonian Tombs of Katerini and Korinos. Trivia * Mount Olympus is made entirely of clouds, not counting the mountain itself, which is solid rock. * No mortals or mere minions of the gods are allowed to enter Mount Olympus. * The golden gates of Olympus were forged by Hephaestus himself. * Despite the Hercules movie being a prominent world in the Kingdom Hearts series by appearing in all installments except for Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Kingdom Hearts III will be the first game in the series to introduce Mount Olympus.1 * Mount Olympus is part of Auradon but referenced as Olympus. * In real life, it is the Highest Mountain in Greece. Olympian Gods and Goddesses *'Apollo': God of the Sun, music, prophecy and twin brother of Artemis. *'Ares': God of war, brother of Athena, and founder of Sparta. *'Artemis': Goddess of the Moon, hunting, and wildlife, twin sister of Apollo. *'Athena': Goddess of wisdom, sister of Ares, and founder of Athens. *'Aphrodite': Goddess of love, and beauty. *'Dionysus': God of wine and celebrations. *'Demeter': Goddess of the earth, harvest, fruits, flowers and elder sister to Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. *'Hades': God of the underworld and brother of Zeus. *'Hephaestus': God of the fire, forge and fiancee of Aphrodite. *'Hera': Queen of the Deities, and goddess of marriage and womanhood. *'Hermes': God of travelers, thieves and messenger of the deities. *'Hestia': Goddess of the hearth and family. *'Poseidon': God of the seas and brother of Zeus. *'Zeus': King of the Greek deities, and god of sky, justice, and lightning, and them he's regards Smurfette as his "daughter". Minor Gods and Goddesses *'Amphitrite': Goddess of the sea and wife of Poseidon. *'Boreas': God of winds. *'Cupid': God of passion whose duty is to make others fall in love. *'Fates': The immortals with the power of prophecy, who weave the tapestry of fate and history of deities and mortals. *'Iris': Goddess of the rainbow. She never physically appeared in the series but was mentioned in a song in Hercules and the Kids. *'Morpheus': God of sleep. *'Muses': Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes. *'Nike': Goddess of victory. She never appeared in the series but mentioned in Hercules and the Poseidon's Cup Adventure. *'Phantasos': God of nightmares, brother of Morpheus. *'Trivia': God of trivia. *'Triton': God and messenger of the sea and son of Poseidon. *'Circe': The goddess of magic. *'Narcissus': God of vanity. Demigods and Demigoddesses *'Hecate': Demigoddess of witchcraft. *'Nemesis': Demigoddess of vengeance. *'Fear and Terror': Sons of Ares. *'Otus': Aquatic demigod and son of Poseidon. *'Hercules': Son of Zeus. Main hero in Hercules and the series. *'Megara': Princess of the deities. *'Charon': Ferryman of the Underworld. *'Annie (formerly of Smurfette)': (Daughter of Zeus and Hera), Hercules's big sister an young girl human who turn into a living smurf who was created by the King of the Greek deities Zeus. Who was turn Annie into a real smurf once more by Smurf Village and Smurfy Grove, and she finally finds her purpose and most of all, a true-blue Smurf. Category:Location Category:Disney Category:Heroes